megadethfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Conjuring
The Conjuring. The Conjuring es la segunda canción del album PEACE SELL... BUT WHOS BUYING? realizado en 1986. Significado. Esta canción describe un tipo de ritual, probablemente inspirado por la involucración de Dave con la brujería en esta etapa de su carrera. Los últimos versos son el punto de vista de Satán reclamando el alma de alguien que ha hecho un trato con el diablo. Declaraciones acerca de la canción. Mustaine, 1995.- "Leí la Biblia satánica y todo ese asunto, pero resultó lo contrario a lo que quería y no fue sino hasta hace un par de años que todo ese asunto me lo he quitado de encima. He tenido que pasar por mucha sanación espiritual para quedar limpio. No creo que la gente se de cuenta de lo intenso que es todo este asunto y de las marcas que te deja. Hubo una vez en que hice algo de brujería en un tipo que me había golpeado, y físicamente lo afectó, y hasta este día me arrepiento de eso. Nunca va a dejar mi mente - el poder de esta cosa. Prefiero encender un cirio que maldecir la oscuridad. Hubo una vez en que me sentía muy cómodo siendo parte de la oscuridad porque no entendía la luz. Pero ahora me gusta ver sonreír a la gente más que verlos arrugar la frente y hacer la señal del diablo. Si la mitad de esos niños sólo supieran que la forma en que hacen la señal del diablo en verdad significa 'Te quiero' en lenguaje de sordomudos." Ellefson, 1993.- "Nuestra teoría es, tocamos en tiempos más lentos, y las chicas vendrán. Anoche estaban bailando 'The Conjuring.' Fuimos ahí y, '¡Mira eso, están bailando la parte satánica del set!" Letra original. Solo - Mustaine Welcome to our sanguinary sect of worship Feel at home in our black conventicle As we anathematise All those who oppose us Don't summon the Devil, Don't call the priest If you need the strength, The conjuring, obey! Solo - Mustaine Behold the flames rise From the compass' cardinal points Burn the sacred oil And with the ashes you'll annoint Arrange the symbols Of the wizard, and magician Light the candles, Place the parchment paper in position Between its leaves, Place the lash from a black cat's eye A straw of a broom, Fold, and burn and centralize Don't summon the Devil; Don't call the priest If you need the strength, Then conjure me I am the Devil's advocate, A salesman if you will You know my name, you know my name I met your Father years ago, I gave him what he'd please He called my name, and you'll do the same I'm claiming what is mine by right, It's time to close the deal You're bought and sold, bought and sold Come join me in my infernal depths, Mephisto's hall of fame I've got your soul, I've got your soul The conjuring Solo - Mustaine Obey! = Letra traducida. Bienvenido a nuestra sanguinaria secta de culto Siéntete como en casa en nuestro conciliábulo negro mientras nosotros maldecimos a todos aquellos que se nos oponen No invoques al demonio, no llames a los sacerdotes Si necesitas la fuerza, la magia... ¡Obedece! Dave Mustaine Observa las llamas alzarse desde los puntos cardinales de la brújula Quema el aceite sagrado y con las cenizas te ungirás Organiza los símbolos del mago y brujo, enciende las velas, coloca el pergamino en posición Entre sus hojas coloca el látigo del ojo negro de un gato, la paja de una escoba, plega y quema y centraliza No invoques al diablo, no llames a los sacerdotes Si necesitas la fuerza, la magia Soy el abogado del diablo, un representante, si prefieres Sabes mi nombre Sabes mi nombre... Conocí a tu padre hace años le di lo que él suplicara Pronunció mi nombre, tú harás lo mismo Estoy reclamando lo que es mío por derecho Es hora de cerrar el trato Estás comprado y vendido, comprado y vendido Ven a unirte a mí en mis infernales profundidades El pasillo de la fama de Mefisto Tengo tu alma, tengo tu alma La magia... ¡¡¡Obedece!!! REFERENCIAS: www.megadeth.com/track/conjuring www.songstraducidas.com/letratraducida-The_conjuring_16361.htm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54GYmlC_fv0&index=2&list=PL5262854C1BFF44F1